


Demigods at...Hogwarts?

by RedEatsPaint



Series: Different Worlds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Angst, Demigods at Hogwarts, Fluff, Gay, Homophobic comments, I have no clue where this is going, LGBT, Lesbian, Multi, No Smut!!!, already on wattpad, bratty harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 19,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEatsPaint/pseuds/RedEatsPaint
Summary: The war with Gaea is over, but the quests are not. Join your favorite heroes on a journey that may save or destroy the world as they know it, will you join us?Everyone is aged up to 18. Percabeth is going to college NEXT year(This story can be read easier on wattpad! You get the chapters on there first. My account is DamAFangirl on there as well)
Relationships: Nicodiangelo/willsolace, annabethchase/percyjackson, hazellevesque/frankzhang, jasongrace/pipermclean, leovaldez/calypso, reynaramirez-Arellano/thaliagrace
Series: Different Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838464
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters!!!  
> Rick and JK do  
> Underlined are thoughts  
> Greek and Latin are bold italics  
> Enjoy!

Enjoy!

Word count- 509

——————————————  
A Month After Giant War-

It was an amazing day, truly. 

Piper and I were in the middle of the lake, on a kayak talking about everything and nothing. Sadly, our time had to come to an end when Percy came over, scaring us to death.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt...whatever your doing... but Chiron needs us in the big house for a meeting, Rachel said a prophecy."

We reluctantly said our oks and went back to the shore. As soon as our feet touched solid land we made a mad dash for the big house. Once we got there we saw the rest of the Argo 2 crew, Calypso, Nico, Reyna, Thalia and Will. Chiron was no where to be seen.

"So, does anyone know why we're here?" Captain McShizzle said.

"We are here because Rachel said a prophecy, weren't you listening." Calypso said while slapping his arm.

"Now now, we have no time for arguing." A new voice said.

"Chiron," Annabeth started, "What was the prophecy?"

"The prophecy was,

12 strong demigods will leave known lands

To stop the ego of the so called hero

Before insanity, jealousy, and rage devour the souls

And the magic lands will be razed."

There was an eerie silence, until Chiron broke it, "any questions?"

"Just one, where are we going." Nico asked.

Chiron sighed "I suppose I should give you a background. A long, long time ago, in a fit of rage Hecate made a new world filled with new people, stronger, not quite demigods tho. Wizards. He ate saw the power they had and made more, the original four went on to create a school for the newly created children. After a while, Hecate got bored and left her playpen, leaving the creations to fend for themselves. Through time, the witches and wizards began to spread out and duplicate. This created two groups of magical beings. Purebloods and Halfbloods. Not halfbloods like you all. These ones were part wizard, half regular human. What the wizards call them are muggles. Purebloods are children of two magical beings. Hecate decided that she still likes making these creations so she blesses mortal babies with these powers at random. She sometimes takes away power from infants as well. A man by the name of Tom Riddle was born. Long story short, he was evil. He murdered many of innocent people, James and Lily Potter, very important people, are probably the most famous. He then tried to kill their two month old son, but it didn't work. He came back 14 years later before he was finally defeated."

"That's great and all but what does any of that have to do with our quest?" Thalia asked.

"Well, you are going to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter from a new threat, a threat from our world. You can't let too many people know you are demigods. You think you can handle this?"

We all looked at each other before before nodding.

"Then the quest is yours."

——————————————  
Love Y'all,

Anxiety out!❤️


	2. leo

You won't have any cliffhangers this chapter I swear.

Enjoy!

Word count- 

————————————

"This sucks." I said while kicking the ground. 

"Calm down Leo, it may be nice to go somewhere new" Calypso said while grabbing my arm lightly.

"We still have to go protect this 'Harry Potter' and make sure he doesn't die, how is that nice?" I exclaimed.

"We'll be fine, besides how bad could this possibly be?" Said Calypso calmly, "Now, lets go pack."

—————————————  
Will pov-

On my way back to the cabin, I spotted Nico running towards me so I slowed down while he caught up.

"Hey neeks, what's up?" I asked casually.

He mumbled something under his breath  
"What? I didn't here you" I said, confused.

"Can you please help me pack, I would ask Hazel but she is with Frank and I didn't want to be rude." He looked embarrassed.

"Sure, just give me a sec while I go grab my stuff."

"Alright" he muttered.

—————————————  
Nico pov-

I grabbed the bag Will had helped me pack the previous day and ran outside. I went to the dining pavilion and saw the son of Apollo I've grown to like so much.

"Hey Will!" I called.

"Oh hi Nico!" He yelled back.

We stood there staring at each other, deep in though.

"Oy, lovebirds! Time to go!" The annoying kid named Percy yelled.

"Shut up Percy!" We yelled one unison.

"Whateve. Just hurry up, we have to go in like, one minute."  
We grabbed our bags and ran frantically to the top of half blood hill where everyone but Leo and Calypso were.  
"Where's Leo and calypso?" I asked, confused  
"Right here." said a very out of breath Calypso.

"Hello young heroes, I will teleport you to the leaky cauldron where you will stay until September 1st, goodbye."

And then we were gone.

—————————————

When we landed I thought I was going to throw up.

"I am never doing that again!" I yelled.

"Are you the ES's?" A tall man asked   
"Yes we are" Annabeth said.

"Well then, follow me" he said and started to walk upstairs  
"These are your rooms!" He said "Boys on the left, girls on the right." And with that, he left.

——————————————  
Harry pov-

"Come on now, just aparate to kings cross, you'll be fine." Said Hermione to Ron.

"Fine" he said reluctantly.

We aparated to the station and imediatly saw a group of eleven super model looking people all arguing in different languages. I noticed a tall boy that looked like me with sea green eyes, and tanner. Next to him is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen- with a blond ponytail, tan skin, swirling gray eyes, and a bright orange shirt. On the opposite of her, I saw an elvish Latino boy holding hands with a sandy haired girl with a braid. Across from them, there was a boy that could have been an Asian football player with his arm around a girl with cinnamon colored hair and black skin, her eyes seemed to be gold but I couldn't tell. Next to them, in an intense argument was a boy with cropped blond hair, glasses, and a purple shirt, and a girl with choppy brown hair with braids and feathers, an orange shirt, and eyes that I could not focus on. Then I spotted a girl with a dark brown braid with a purple shirt and cape. Talking to her was a girl with short black hair, electric blue eyes and highlights, with a leather jacket. Sitting on the ground right outside the group was a boy with blond hair, bright blue eyes (though not as bright as the boy with glasses or the girl in the leather jacket) and a boy with pale skin, black hair, and onyx eyes. I will have that blond girl, how would she resist the boy who lived? I thought to myself.

——————————————

Love y'all,

Anxiety out!❤️🌺


	3. Hermione

Hi! Bold is Latin/Greek

Enjoy!

Word count- 645

—————————————

I walked right up to the strange looking group and asked, "Are you trying to get to platform 9 3/4?"

"Yes we are, do you know where it is?" Asked the blond girl.

"You just run straight into that wall right there" I said pointing to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Run into a wall? Ok, not the weirdest thing I've done." Said an elvish looking boy with curly hair.

"We know!" They all said at once.

Well, that's a little odd.

—————————————  
10 mins til departure-

Once we said our goodbyes, we went to through the platform and looked for a spot to sit. All of the carts were double the size they were in first year because of people redoing the year of the war. Each cart could fit about 15 to 20 people.

"How about that one?" Ron said suddenly pointing to the cart where the kids from before were sitting, there was room for about 8 more people.

"Sure, lets go ask!" Exclaimed Harry, a little too excitedly.

"Alright" I sighed, not wanting to sit with some 6th years.

"Hello, would you mind if we sat here?" I asked them once we reached the cart.

—————————————  
Hazel pov-

"Hello, would you mind if we sat here?" Asked the bushy haired girl from the platform.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I said.

The girl sat next to me, the red headed boy sat next to her, and the boy with glasses sat on the other side of Annabeth. After about three minutes of awkward silence, The bushy haired girl finally asked,   
"So, what are your names?" 

"I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna, Thalia, Calypso, Leo, and Will." The blond, Annabeth said, pointing to each person as she named them.  
"I'm Hermione, this is Ron" she said pointing to the red head,  
"And that is Harry Potter." They looked at us as if they were expecting us to bow down to them.

"Cool" Leo said.

"Cool? I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived! The one who defeated Voldemort!" Harry yelled.

"Like I said, cool." Leo said, slightly irritated.

This is going to be a long ride. I thought to myself.

—————————————  
Harry pov-

They didn't know who I was! I'm basically a god, how could they not know? I saved the world! But Annabeth, she was so lovely and beautiful I couldn't be mad at her. 

I tried to hold her hand but she ripped it away. Playing hard to get aye? I smirked. Once she sees who I truly am, she will fall in love with me!

Wait, why am I thinking like this? I have Ginny, the bravest person I have ever known. Why do I want this blonde I barely know the name of?

—————————————  
Annabeth pov-

This Harry Potter is creeping me out, he keeps trying to grab my hand and wink at me, it's making me uncomfortable   
I whispered in Greek to Percy, "Can you switch spots with me? Harry is making me uncomfortable."

"As you wish wise girl."  
he said as he winked.

I laughed at the reference as he switched with me. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep on Percy was Thalia and Reyna whispering before Reyna burst out laughing.

—————————————  
At hogwarts-

I woke up to Percy arguing with Ron and Harry.  
"- mark! I saw it on your arm!" Yelled Ron.

"What are you yelling about?" I asked groggily.

"Harry and Ron are saying I'm a 'death eater' who would eat Thanatos?" percy stated.

"It's not a joke! I saw a tattoo on your wrist!" Ron claimed.

"Whatever, we're at hogwarts so let's go head out." Said Piper, adding a little charmspeak to her words.

Hopefully nothing to bad will happen this year.

—————————————

Hope you enjoyed!

Love y'all,

Anxiety out!❤️🌺


	4. Reyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate on me for the houses!

J.K and Uncle Rick own these amazing characters and places, bold is Greek/Latin.

enjoy!!!

Also Mister McShizzle is the greatest •,-,•

Word count-

—————————————

Once we reached Hogwarts and got off the train, I sighed with relief. The ride was 4 hours long, and with 10 ADHD kids? Yeah, no way! 

Once we were off we got on these carriages with skeletal horses pulling them.

"What are those horses?" I asked finally. 

"Thestrals," hermione said matter-of-factly, "Have you seen death?" 

Whispers went through the carriage, " friends, family, warriors, patients, hunters, my mother."

We finally got out and went up to the door where a woman- I think mcgonagall- was standing. 

"Exchange students with me." She said. We followed her up three flights of stairs before we finally made it to a gold eagle statue.

"Wrackspurts." The woman says before the eagle turns so we can see a giant staircase. I turn to Hazel while saying "Whippee, more stairs!" Sarcastically. She takes us up the stairs into what looks like her office. 

She takes down an old brown hat and starts speaking, " this is the sorting hat, it will put you into, what you would call cabins. These houses will be your home while you are at hogwarts, follow rules, you earn house points. Break any, and you loose points. The houses are Ravenclaw the Wise, Hufflepuff the Just, Gryffindor the Brave, and Slytherin the Cunning. Let the sorting begin!"

—————————————  
Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna  
—————————————  
So much ambition, better be... SLYTHERIN!!!  
————————-  
Chase, Annabeth  
—————————  
Look at all this knowledge and power... better be RAVENCLAW!!!

————————-  
Di Angelo, Nico  
————————-  
At first glance I would say Slytherin but your mind shows you would be... HUFFLEPUFF!!!

————————  
Grace, Jason  
————————  
So much kindness and heart, better be.... HUFFLEPUFF!!!

—————————-  
Grace, Thalia  
—————————-  
"Just Thalia" I growl  
So much power and strength, better be... GRYFFINDOR!!!

—————————-  
Jackson, Percy  
—————————-  
Before the hat even touched my head it yelled, "definitely HUFFLEPUFF!!!"

—————————  
Levesque, Hazel  
—————————  
Wow, haven't seen a mind like yours since Lily Evans... GRYFFINDOR!!!

—————————  
McLean, Piper  
—————————  
"Stop right there missy." The hat said, "You are almost completely SLYTHERIN!"  
———————————  
Nightshade, Calypso  
———————————  
"Ma'am, I believe you are a RAVENCLAW!"  
——————  
Solace, Will  
——————  
You have the most ambition I have seen in a while... "SLYTHERIN!!!"

——————  
Leo Valdez  
———————  
"A brain full of numbers and projects yet to be created, better be...RAVENCLAW!"

——————  
Zhang, Frank  
——————  
You let your firewood burn, you led Rome to victory... "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

With that we all followed Mcgonnagall to the Great Hall where everyone was already eating and went to our tables.

—————————————

Short chapter I know, but it was just sorting so I was getting it done with. If the way I did it confused you, here you go-

Frank- Gryffindor  
Hazel- Gryffindor   
Thalia- Gryffindor  
Will- Slytherin  
Reyna- Slytherin   
Piper- Slytherin  
Annabeth- Ravenclaw  
Leo- Ravenclaw  
Calypso- Ravenclaw   
Jason- Hufflepuff   
Percy- Hufflepuff   
Nico- Hufflepuff 

Love y'all,

Anxiety Out! ❤️🌺


	5. Frank

Greek/Latin are bold italics 

Enjoy!!!

Word count- 1210  
——————————————  
Great Hall-

After we all got our robes, we walked down to the great hall with McGonagall and sat at our tables. 

I was with Reyna and Hazel. But we also had Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, wait....   
"DEAN!!!"   
"FRANK!"   
I gave him a really big bear hug, not a real bear hug, what would be hard to explain. 

"How are you? I haven't seen you since your trip to Canada, what? 5-6 years ago!" I asked.

"I'm great! And wow, you've changed so much! Now you look like you could be an American football player." He said getting quieter.

——————————————  
Hazel pov-

While Frank was talking to his friend Dean, I started to learn more about Padma Patil. 

Apparently she has a twin sister in Ravenclaw and it's very rare to half a set of twins in two different houses.  
——————————————  
Reyna pov-

I was listening to Ginny rant about how rude and bratty Harry was being on the opposite end of the table from everyone else. 

Ugh, this is why I don't date guys.

——————————————  
Jason pov-

The Hufflepuffs are so nice! I made a friend with a short 8th year named Georgia 

——————————————  
Conversation with Georgia-

"Hello!" A random Hufflepuff said.

"Hello!" I said back, "What's your name?" 

"George, but I don't like that name so my parents call my Georgia." She said back.

"What's your name?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Jason" I tell her, "Why don't you like the name George?" 

"It's to gender-constricted, Georgia is a name that could be for anyone!" She exclaimed.

Then I thought of something, 

"what are your pronouns?" I asked.  
"I'm so glad you asked! I prefer They, Them." they said after a minute

"Welcome to hogwarts!" They hugged me.

——————————————  
Percy pov-

Jason went to go sit with a 8rd year with a short, side shaved auburn hair, freckles, tan skin, and the darkest brown eyes I've ever seen, except Nico. She was short, about 5'1. I went to go sit with Nico.

——————————————  
Nico pov-

Percy came and sat with me while we waited for McGonagall to start talking.

Same Old Boring Speech Later

She sat down the hat we had just had on our head a few minutes ago and it started to sing-

You may not think I'm pretty  
But that won't matter to me  
For I am the hogwarts sorting hat  
And that's what I'll always be  
Once upon long ago  
There were four of the best friends  
For Rowena and Helga never left there sides  
But what upon old Gryffindor?  
And his brother like Slytherin?  
You see they share one big dream   
To teach their younger kin  
For they made this good old school  
Known as hogwarts to all thee,  
Where seven years of learning  
And then you're best upon your way  
have have the house Gryffindor for brave  
The Wise of Ravenclaw   
We will always need the Kind of Hufflepuff   
And our Cunning old Slytherins  
But did they ever think old rivalries  
Will make them drift apart?  
Recently in common years  
Where we will always know  
The battle that we had here  
Will never be forgot  
But that is not why you are here  
But to have another year  
For some that this may mean there last  
But to some this just begun  
So be ready for the love   
And hope of the best  
The stairs we have to walk upon  
Will always know the way  
The paintings we have are always here  
So if you need a hand  
You could talk to one of us  
Because we know of all the stress you're feeling  
For the battle you did things you have never done  
But for now I'll just be sorting   
For I'm the thinking cap!!!

Loud applause came from every corner of the room but all I could think of is the line of the song things you have never done  
Maybe I will tell Will about it later, he is always a good listener. Gods, Will the greatest person ever, always so kind and helpful, he can be annoying but in a loving way. I stared off into space, thinking about Will's bright blue eyes and charming smile.

"Watcha thinking about Neeks?" Percy asked  
"Don't call me that, and the song." I said, slightly irritated that he was still using that stupid nickname, but still bright red.

——————————————  
After Dinner w/ Slytherins

——————————————  
Piper pov-

After dinner we went down to the dungeons where our common rooms sits.

When we got inside, all I could say was,

"Wow! It's beautiful!" 

It had stone walls with paintings all over, one wall and the sealing were all completely glass, looking into the black lake. A green shaggy carpet and silver velvet couches were everywhere. There was what looked like a hundred blankets lying around because how cold it was down here. All in all, the Slytherin common room looked very comfortable and happy. With that in mind, I headed up to bed for the night along with Thalia and Will went up to the boy's dorm. 

——————————————  
Leo pov-

After the prefect took us up to a painting, it asked us a question, no, a riddle.

I can eat but have no mouth, I go to sleep but have no bed, and can be stopped at the press of a single button

I thought and thought, my mind going a mile a minute. Finally it clicked and I shouted from the back, "a...MACHINE!" And the painting swung open.

"Nice job Valdez" Cho said.

When we go inside the common room it opened up into a circular room with dark blue velvet carpet with window seats on almost every wall. On the parts of the wall that aren't covered, there are books upon books with moving latters everywhere. In the middle of the room was a round fireplace with bronze arm chairs all around with desks and lamps on the side. I could get used to this I thought. 

——————————————  
Hazel pov-

Lots and lots of stairs later, we made it to a portrait with a woman who's hair was in a big bun and wearing a long white dress.

"Password?" She asked calmly.

"Persephone's Darkness" Ron said.

It was a very big and cozy, but all red and gold. There were couches around the fireplace and desks and chairs and tables everywhere. I decided to go up to bed. I put my wand on the side table before turning off my light. 

——————————————  
Jason pov-

We didn't have to walk far, because our common room was right next to the kitchens. All you have to do to get in is kick the right barrel. When we walked in, I was amazed. The walls were white but covered in moving banners and pictures. The common room had beautiful soft yellow carpet. They had couches, papasans, and beanbags all around stacked fireplaces. There were even floating couches! I decided jet lag was going to get the best of me sooner or later so I headed up to bed. 

——————————————

Hello Friends! 

This may be the longest chapter for a while but I hope not!

Did you like my sorting song?

Have a wonderful morning, afternoon, or night!

Love y'all,

Anxiety out!❤️


	6. Hazel

Enjoy!

Word count- 970

——————————————  
At breakfast-

I walked down to the great hall with Reyna and Frank. We were quietly following the golden trio so we don't get lost on our way. This school is very confusing. You had moving stairs, talking pictures, and ghosts just floating around giving me weary looks as we past them. If that was the look I was getting, l could only imagine what looks Nico was getting. When we made it to the great hall l was about to go sit with the trio, when they just got up and walked off. What did we do to them? Hermione looked back at us with a sympathetic look, as if she would rather be with anyone else rather than the two snotty boys talking in front of her as if she was a ghost. While the others shrugged and sat down I told the others.

"Hey save me a seat, I'll be right back." With that I walked up to Hermione and heard some of there conversation

"-oy is a total death eater, and is probably using that poor blonde girl." When they noticed I was there they stopped talking and glared at me.

I ignored them and turned to 'mione.  
"Um hey, sorry to bother but I noticed you looked uncomfortable-"  
"She's not uncomfortable, she is with the boy who lived and the king!"

"-so I was wondering if you would like to sit with Frank, Reyna and I?" I said, ignoring the two boys.

"Of course, that is very kind." And with that, she got up and we walked side by side to the other end of the table.

"Thank you for doing that, I don't think I could stand another minute with those two blokes." Hermione said, sadness in her eyes.

"Let's get to know each other, maybe we could all be friends?" Frank said, hope laced in his words.

"Sure, lets try that." Hermione gave in, with a small smile on her face.

About ten minutes later, McGonagall came around and gave Gryffindor table there schedules. Mine said-

Monday

Breakfast 

DADA-Hufflepuffs

Herbology-Slytherins

Break

Lunch

Double divination-Hufflepuffs

Potions-Ravenclaws

Dinner

Tuesday

Breakfast 

Transfiguration-Ravenclaws

Ancient Runes-Hufflepuffs 

Break

Lunch

DADA- Ravenclaws

Dinner

Astronomy-Slytherins

Wednesday 

Breakfast 

Charms-Ravenclaws 

Potions-Slytherins

Muggle Studies-Slytherins 

Lunch

Double Transfiguration-Hufflepuffs 

Break

Dinner

Thursday 

Breakfast 

Charms-Hufflepuffs

History of Magic-Slytherins

Lunch

Break

Dinner

Astronomy-Ravenclaws

Friday

Breakfast

Break

Ancient studies-Ravenclaws

Lunch

Potions-Slytherins

Dinner

I compared my classes with the the romans and Hermione, apparently we had the same schedules. That's nice!

———————————————  
Slytherin Table  
Will pov-

Snape came around and gave us our schedules, mine said-

Monday 

Breakfast 

Potions-Ravenclaws

Herbology-Gryffindors

Break

Lunch

History Of Magic- Hufflepuffs 

Dinner

Tuesday

Breakfast

DADA-Hufflepuffs

History Of Magic-Ravenclaws

Lunch 

Charms-Hufflepuffs

Break 

Dinner

Astronomy-Gryffindors

Wednesday 

Breakfast

Divination-Hufflepuffs 

Potions-Gryffindors

Muggle Studies-Gryffindors

Lunch

Break

Ancient Runes -Ravenclaws

Dinner

Thursday 

Breakfast

DADA-Ravenclaws

History Of Magic-Gryffindors

Break

Lunch

Double Charms-Hufflepuffs 

Divination-Hufflepuffs

Friday

Breakfast 

Ancient Studies-Hufflepuffs

Transfiguration-Hufflepuffs

Lunch

Potions-Gryffindors

Dinner

"Yes!! We all have the same classes!" Thalia said. 

"Ok, so we will NOT have to find random people to sit with, phew." Piper, very dramatically said.

"Not to ruin this but I believe we only have the same schedule because the author is a lazy piece of trash." Pansy interrupted.

"Oh shush." Draco rolled his eyes.

——————————————  
Ravenclaw Table  
Calypso pov-

Annabeth, Leo, and I walked down to Ravenclaw table and slowly broke off. 

Leo and I sat with Parvarti Patil. I watched Annabeth sit down with Cho Chang.

"Flitwick is coming, he gives us our schedules." As soon as Parvati said that, Flitwick gave me my schedule. It read-

Monday

Breakfast

Potions-Slytherins

Care Of Magical Creatures-Hufflepuffs

Break 

Lunch

History Of Magic-Slytherins

Break

Dinner

Tuesday

Breakfast

Transfiguration-Gryffindors

History Of Magic-Slytherins

Break

Lunch

DADA-Gryffindors

Break

Dinner

Wednesday

Breakfast

Charms-Gryffindors

Ancient Studies-Hufflepuffs 

Break

Lunch

Ancient Runes-Slytherins

Dinner

Thursday

Breakfast

DADA-Slytherins

Divination-Hufflepuffs

Break 

Lunch

Break

Dinner

Astronomy-Gryffindors 

Friday

Breakfast

Break

Ancient Studies-Gryffindors

Lunch

Divination-Hufflepuffs 

Dinner

Turns out, we all got the same classes, Whoopee! (Haha I'm a lazy piece of ass-)

—————————————  
Hufflepuffs after breakie   
Percy pov-

We, as in Nico, Jason, Georgia, and I walked to DADA. 

Apparently we had it with the Gryffindors so we could see the other Roman demigods. No one knows who The dada teacher is because it changes every year. 

People say that the job has a curse on it because Tom Riddle wanted that to be his job but he didn't get it. 

We walked in, and I immediately found Hazel, Reyna, and Frank in the back of the class. We all walked over and sat by them, except for Georgia who was sitting with their friends. Everything was quiet for a moment but then, the door swung open to reveal a young woman with long, wavy black hair, pale skin, and bright purple eyes.

"Hi! I am Liza Lovewick, and i will be your new defense against the dark arts teacher. You may call me Ms. Lovewick or Ms. Liza. Any questions?"

"How old are you?" Ron asked, and then getting slapped in the arm by Hermione, which caused a chain of giggles and a laugh from the teacher.

" it's quite all right dear, I know I do look pretty young and I am. To answer your question I am 22 years old."

She went on to explain first term and then let us go early, I think everyone is going to like that teacher. I hope she is kind.

—————————————

It's terrible I'm sorry! I have been writing all night, have a headache, and it's 12:30 a.m. so bear with me here.

Goodnight, 

Love y'all,

Anxiety Out! ❤️


	7. Annabeth

Sorry for the wait on the last one

Had writers block 🤷🏽

Anyways, Enjoy! 

Word count- 248

_____________________  
🦉 One Month Later 🦉 

Classes were going great, for me at least. My favorite class is definitely charms, not because of the class itself, but because Flitwick is an amazing teacher. My least favorite was history of magic because Binns was so monotone and boring. I never thought I would say that about a teacher, but he is. 

We were all having a picnic near the Black Lake. When I say 'we', I mean the seven, Will, Nico, Reyna, Thalia, Calypso, Dean and Hermione. We were all talking, laughing, and having a generally good time. 

"Let's play truth or dare!" Dean said excitedly.

"Sure why not?" Percy said, causing a whole lot of yesses, and sures.

"Ok I'll start. Frank? Truth or dare?" Dean asked.

"Uhh, truth?"

"Where did you go since last time I was in Canada?"

"At a camp in America where I met these guys." Frank said simply 

____________________  
3 person pov-

While the demigods and muggleborns were sitting around, laughing and playing, they had no idea what was happening at a certain rock not so far from them. Behind this rock, sat Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley trying to find anything suspicious about the American death eaters. What they failed to see though, is for once in seven years, Hogwarts is a happy place. People finally could call this castle, Home.

____________________

Hello friends! Sorry this was sooo short! 

Anxiety out! ❤️


	8. Percy

enjoy!

Word count- 409

_____________________  
By the lake-

It has been quite a while since we got outside. In this time us demigods have become amazing friends with the Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger. Annabeth and Hermione worked really well together and a friendship blossomed quickly. Apparently Dean and Frank already knew each other. There were so many smiles, laughs, and a feeling of freedom surrounding the group. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted and we could all finally be happy. 

Suddenly Nico stood up, but didn't go two feet before jumping onto the tree we were under and sat down. He was on the lowest branch, about four feet high, and started messing with Will's hair. Will had a faint dusting of blush but you could tell he was enjoying it. 

I stopped looking at them and turned my head to the left so I see Reyna's head in Thalia's lap, as the latter combed through the formers hair absent-mindedly. 

To the right of the two girls was Leo and Calypso. Calypso lay cuddled up into Leo's lap asleep. He looked down, smiling fondly at her. That was the most genuine smile I had seen from him in a long time. 

On Leo and Calypso's other side, was Hazel and Frank. Frank was laughing at what Hazel had said, looking up at her, or rather, trying to. She was on Franks shoulders.

I quickly turned my head to the side of the adorable couple when I heard a soft yell. Dean had poured water over Hermione so now he was being chased by a very angry, but happy witch.

Next to me, were Jason and Piper. Piper was laying back against Jason's chest while his legs were over hers. She looked up, with a very kind and happy smile. He looked down, and smiled while leaning in and giving her a kiss. 

With a huge smile on my face, I looked to the side of myself and saw my beautiful Annabeth. I had my arm around her and our legs were entangled. At that moment, it seemed as though the only thing this world could hold was the happiness right next to the black lake.

Maybe the life of a demigod could really have a happy ending, for real this time though.

___________________

Hello friends! I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness of this chapter, it was so much fun to write.

Love y'all,

Anxiety out!❤️


	9. Piper

Enjoy!

Word count- 612

____________________  
At Dinner-

We decided it was getting too dark to stay outside any longer, so we went inside. 

Will, Thalia, and I went to our common room and spoke in Greek for a while. We got a lot of weird looks because of the language but we would get weirder looks if we spoke these things in English.

"So I meant to ask you this before, but what were you thinking while you were on the Argo II?" Thalia asked.

"Well, on the flight to New Rome, it was pretty calm and not much happened. There were obviously some monsters but not many. But once we picked up the last of the seven things went down hill with monsters. I believe princess potty sludge sent every monster she could at us. Clearly though, no one was badly hurt." I said without taking a breath.

"But didn't Leo, you know, die?" Thalia questioned.

"Like I said, no one got seriously injured, never said died."

Switching back to English, I said, "It's time for dinner, do you want to go down with me?"

"Sure, I'll go grab Will." Thalia said after a moment.

_________________  
Great Hall-

We found the rest of our friends and walked down to the great hall. Once we made it in we all split up to go to our tables. Will, Thalia, and I were sitting down when we heard a voice say,

"What's your name?" I turned around to see a boy with bleach blonde hair, pale skin, and Gray eyes.

"I'm Piper Mclean, and this is Will Solace and Thalia." As I said there names, Will did a small wave and Thalia glared.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Then he asked,  
"What's your last name Thalia?" 

"None of your business." Thalia said threateningly .

He put his hands in the air," ok, ok."

And then he just left.

"Well that was weird." Will said after a moment.

"Yeah it was." Thalia agreed.

We sat in a comfortable silence, until McGonagall came up and started announcements.

"Hello students and staff, I would like to announce that we will be having a ball for our win against the dark lord-"

"Why don't you just say Voldemort? He is dead!" Someone yelled from the Gryffindor table.

"Ok Mr.Weasley, a celebratory ball for our success at beating Voldemort. It will be two nights before we have people leaving for holidays, almost exactly two months from now. Coming is mandatory unless you have an incurable sickness or have been told not to come by a staff member. With all of that done, let's eat!"

Once the food appeared, I opened a jar of greek fire under the table and burned a portion of mine. I nudged the other two and they did the same. Once we were done I put the lid back on and stuffed the jar in my pocket. 

_____________________  
After Dinner-

We walked back up to our common room and stayed there for a while doing homework, reading, and just talking to one another. Around 10 p.m we all headed up to bed for the night.

__________________

Hello friends! Sorry I lied about posting this yesterday, but if I'm being honest, I didn't have the motivation. I can't promise when I will update again, just know I won't leave for a month! I should post at least one more time this week but I can't tell you it will be a long chapter.   
If you want an actually good crossover of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, read pearjam111 's book series that includes Babysitting Hogwarts,Half Blood Princes, and To Thwart The Darkness

Have a good day/night!

Love y'all,

Anxiety out!❤️


	10. Will

First, I probably won't do a Nico or Ron pov. It's not because I don't like them, it's because I can't write the way they would think as well as the others. I also won't do a Georgia chapter. I decided that I am going to write Hermione as an asexual. Don't get mad at me! I have decided that not every woman needs a man/woman. (Update! Well you see... my love of pansmione greatly overthrew this but you won't see it until near the end of the book haha)

Second, yes, Ron and Harry are both piles of shist in this story. (I mean... Keep reading to the end) This story will be about the demigods helping the wizards get through this tough time. (Ha nope!) If you wanted a story with the demigods helping with the wizard war, I will suggest the babysitting hogwarts trilogy by pearjam111 . That is all, and enjoy the story!

_____________________  
Breakfast-

A ball? Oh no. I don't know how to dance and I've never been a party person. Yeah I know, big surprise. To be honest, they make me uncomfortable. But, it is impossible to skip. People at our table are already asking each other if they want to be there partner to the ball. Percy will obviously ask Annabeth, Piper will go with Jason, Leo and Calypso, and Frank is going to ask Hazel. So that leaves me, Thalia, Reyna, and Nico. 

"Hey Thalia?" I ask.

"Yes sunshine boy?" She responds.

"Who are you going to ask to the ball?"

She turned bright red.

"I-uh, I don't know yet." She stuttered.

"Falsehood!" Piper said, jumping into our conversation.

"Pipes, I believe your Aphrodite is showing." Thalia said.

"It is pretty obvious someone is on your mind, who is it Thalia?" I questioned .

She mumbled something under her breath.

"What? I didn't here you." Piper teased.

"Reyna" she said louder this time.

"You should go ask her, I bet she'll say yes!" I exclaimed.

"I will later." Thalia said at last.

_____________________  
Potions (Reyna POV)-

Oh gods oh gods oh gods!  
There's a dance! Maybe I can ask Thalia to go with me. I've liked her for a while now. Maybe she will actually say yes!  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice say,

"Quiet down class! Today we will be brewing a very special potion by the name of amortentia. What does this potions do?" Slughorn asked  
Hermione's hand shot into the air  
"It creates a great infatuation with someone. But I also gives of the scent of the person you love."  
"Correct. Everyone flip to page 621 and get to work."  
After everyone finished, Slughorn went around and looked at everyone's potion. The only people who did it even close to correctly were Hermione, Annabeth, and I.   
"Ok, now I will show you all a correctly brewed love potion." He opened the lid of a pot and immediately I smelt-

"Ms.Granger, could you please tell us what you smell?" She looked very confused  
"I don't smell anything sr."  
"That is very peculiar." He said   
"Class dismissed."  
————that Night—————  
"So what did you guys smell?" Hazel asked.  
I'm lazy so I'm just going to list what everyone smelled

Percy- books, owls, metal  
Annabeth- ocean, blue cookies, metal  
Thalia- metal, warmth, dog  
Nico- hospital, warm day, metal  
Calypso- Fire, wood, metal  
Will- death, winter, metal  
Jason- feathers, metal  
Piper- fresh air, ozone, metal  
Leo- ocean, magic, metal  
Hazel- animals, wood, metal  
Frank- death, metal, dirt  
Reyna- pine, wood, metal

——————————————

Word count- 595

Hello friends! I had everyone able to smell metal because swords and stuff. This was a very hard chapter to write. 

Love y'all,  
Anxiety out!❤️🌺


	11. Hermione

Yay! Finally a Harry Potter characters POV.

So Hermione is asexual. Thought I would throw that out there before I got attacked.

Enjoy!

Word count- 703

_____________________  
Potions on Friday-

"Ms. Granger, would you please stay a moment to talk?" 

Ah, shoot. He's going to ask me why I didn't smell anything in the love potion. Of course that was a lie, but I'm kind of embarrassed about it. I slowly turned around and put a fake smile on my face.

"Sure Professor." I said through gritted teeth.

Once everyone was out of the class he turned to me and asked,  
"Now please tell me, are you sure you did not smell anything in the amortentia potion?"

"I am certain sir, now if you'll excuse me I have class and I would not like to be late." With that, I walked out of the room.

That was close, I am not ready to tell anyone who I could smell.

I made it back to the common room and sat down and closed my eyes.

"You okay Mione?" Someone asked from me.

I opened my eyes to see who it was, "Oh, hey Frank! Im fine, just a little tired."

"Ok, try to get some rest, we don't want you to be too tired for the hogsmeade trip tomorrow!"

Oh no! I totally forgot about the trip.

"Thanks animal boy!" I said, and ran up to bed

(Hermione nicknamed him animal boy because he is really good at transfiguration)

____________________  
Five hours later

I woke up to voices,

"I'm worried about her Reyna! She doesn't eat much and doesn't get enough sleep! It's unhealthy." 

"I know Hazel, we can talk to her about it when she wakes up."

I groaned and opened my eyes so it seemed as if I had just woken up

"Hey Hermione! It's time for dinner, we were just about to wake you up."

"What! It was just potions this morning, oh no! What about my other classes!"

"Don't worry 'Mione, we just told the teachers you weren't feeling well, and we can explain what the homework is for you." Hazel explained

"Thank you guys!" I gave them both a hug.

"Now let's go eat, I'm starving." Reyna said.

____________________  
Great Hall-

"So has anyone asked you to the dance yet Reyna?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I want to ask Thalia." She said confidently.

"What about you Hazel?"

"Oh! Frank and I are going together." She blushed.

"Has anyone asked you yet Hermione?" Dean asked.

"Well, you see-" I started.

I never got to finish that statement.

"Hello students, all I have to say is you have one week to get a partner for the ball, now, let's eat!"

____________________  
After Dinner-

After they explained all of our homework for the classes we headed up to bed.

_____________________  
Saturday-

After breakfast, Hazel, Reyna, Piper, Thalia, Annabeth, Calypso, and I walked down to Gladrags Wizardwear to get our dresses. 

Even though not all of us have dates yet, it's mandatory to go.

Calypso got a floor length white tank top dress with a glittery belt.

Annabeth got a sleeveless Gray to blue ombré dress (also floor length).

Piper got a yellow floor length dress that raps around her neck.

Hazel got a floor length dress, it had a black long sleeve top with a golden skirt.

Thalia got a dark gray shirt, black leather jacket, lightning bolt earrings and necklace, black combat boots, and a black jean skirt.

Reyna got a short purple tank top dress with gold accents, gold earrings, and golden gladiator sandals.

And finally, I got a glittery, floor length, one sleeve red dress with a short train.

These are the dresses-

Calypso-

Annabeth-

Piper-

Hazel-

Thalia-

Reyna-

Hermione-

Sorry if the descriptions were bad!

After we got all of our dresses and accessories, we all split up to do our separate things.

____________________

Hello friends! I hope you like this weird little chapter! The next ones will be different povs of hogsmeade! The order will be

Percabeth date- it's Percy POV

Frazel date- Hazel POV

Caleo date- Calypso POV

Jiper date- Jason POV

Solangelo 'date'- Will POV

Theyna 'date'- Thalia POV

Romione- Hermione POV

HarryxGinny date- Ginny POV

Love y'all,

Anxiety out!❤️🌺


	12. The Big Date

Hello friends! This chapter is going to be a Percabeth date! 

All fluff

Enjoy!

Word count- 418  
——————————————  
Percy pov-

I'm waiting outside the gates of hogsmeade for wise girl. I'm in my camp shirt and jeans, nothing special I know. It was about eight o clock at night when she was in sight,

Oh gods she's beautiful.

She wasn't wearing anything too special, but she was utterly gorgeous no matter what. She was wearing a blue crop top sweatshirt and jeans with her hair up in a bun. She walked with confidence and a smile that could light up all of New York.

Before I knew it, she was in front of me and taking my hands in hers.

"You look beautiful tonight."  
She sent a warm smile back up to me and whispered .

"And you look like the most handsome man in hogsmeade."

I turned to stand next her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall" she answered back.

We spoke and laughed on our way towards the hogs head to eat dinner. Once we got seated we noticed how close everyone was together so we switched to Greek, sure it got us weird looks but we didn't care. This was our night, and we are going to enjoy it for once.

We sat for about an hour just talking and laughing with the occasional kiss on the cheek or whatever. Once we payed we got up and walked around. Annabeth wanted to go inside madam puddifoots tea shop for a while. I got earl grey (the best tea in my opinion) and Annabeth got Jasmine. There was not much talking this time, more just soaking in each others presence. 

We were going to go to college next year, college! We are finally going to live a normal life, away from all of this craziness. We walked around for another 45 minutes or so before heading back to the castle. 

"I wish this night could last forever." I said.

"I know Percy, I know." She said simply.

After around fifteen minutes, she said to herself.

"College, finally a break from all the war and monsters, we can finally be normal."

"I am so, so excited wise girl." 

Once we made it back to the castle, I walked her back to her common room.

"Thank you wise girl, for giving me the greatest night in the past five years."

"Forever Percy, forever"

——————————————

Have an amazing day or night!

Love y'all, 

Anxiety out! ❤️🌺


	13. Fireworks

Why hello there! Get ready for the fluffiest frazel date ever! 

That's a lie, but it's still very fluffy!

Enjoy!

Word count- 481

——————————————  
Hazel pov-

I was in the common room with the rest of the girls, they were getting me ready. 

I'm going to wear a simple red blouse and black leggings with tennis shoes.  
Along with that I also have no makeup and my natural hair. Currently, Piper is painting my nails a gold, red ombré.

"Done!" Piper said,   
"Now go, you have a date!" 

I turned scarlet while she ushered me out.

"Ok, who's next?" I heard Piper say as the portrait shut behind me.

I started to walk outside towards the door when I felt a hand turn me towards them, when I stopped spinning I opened my eyes to see my frank.

"Frank, you scared the Juno out of me!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no! I-I'm sorry Hazel! You walked past me and I pani-"

I stopped his rambling when I got on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Now let's get going!" I said, dragging him by the hand behind me.

I started walking one way when frank asked "you don't know where you're going, do you?"

"I-uh-I um-"

"This way!" Frank yelled, taking the lead from me.

We walked hand in hand to a big hill overlooking the sky and hogsmeade.

I took a step back in surprise  
"Frank, it's beautiful!" I sighed   
"Not as beautiful as you." He said  
I looked up at him and then gave him the biggest hug I've ever given since Nico got me out of the fields of asphodel.

"Thank you Fai" I mutter into his spqr hoodie.

We pulled away and set up the picnic.

We had little sandwiches, juice, and blue cookies Percy gave us.

We spoke and laughed and had the first good time in a long time. 

Once it got dark frank sent fireworks up into the sky using his wand. They were amazing.

I laid my head on his lap as we watched the fireworks dance in the sky.

We ended the night once we checked the time, we had fifteen minutes until curfew.

We cleaned everything up real fast and ran back to the castle, laughing and smiling the whole way back. 

We finally stopped running once we reached the doors of Hogwarts. I gave him one last hug before going up to my common room.

When I made it back inside all of the other girls were waiting on me  
"Now that everyone is here, how was your night?" Annabeth asked the group.

When it finally got to me, I thought back to the kiss on the cheek, the running through the meadow, the laughing, the smiles, the fireworks. 

"It was amazing" I told them.

Maybe I will get a happy ending.

——————————————  
Love y'all,

Anxiety out! ❤️


	14. Beautiful Night

Please enjoy the caleo date!

Word count- 631

———————————–——  
Calypso pov-

As Hazel disappeared through the door Piper called, "Who's next?" And I went up to her.

She was doing nail art while Hermione was doing hair, we all decided against make up, whatever that is, and went natural. 

I already went through everything else and I looked down at myself.

I was wearing a plain white shirt and jean shorts.

My shoes are simple, plain checkered vans.

I kept my hair the same as when I first met Leo, a reminder that I left that small island what feels like so long ago.

I have earrings shaped in flaming hearts for my love for Leo (cringy I know)

Currently my nails are being painted with white flames, Pipers idea not mine.

"Close your eyes!" She said, snapping me out of my thoughts, though I did what I was told and shut my eyes tight.

"And, open!" She yelled, drawing out the and.

"Oh my gods Piper, there beautiful!" I warmly said, I then jumped up and gave her a giant hug.

As soon as I let go she and passed me a picnic basket there was a knock on the portrait.

Hermione said "open" and there was Leo, with a big bouquet of moonlaces, my favorite flower! The only problem was, where did he get them?

I then looked at Leo and saw something that probably made me blush like an idiot.

He cleaned up, so he wasn't covered in oil like usual, and he had somehow tamed that hair of his.

He even cleaned up his usual outfit, as best as he could at least.

I ran and jumped into a hug and he said.

"Woah sunshine, you scared me!"

"Go on your date!" Piper practically screeched as the portrait closed behind us.

"So what shall we do now repair boy?" I asked.

"This" he said, before leaning down and kissing me, right on the lips like when he was about to leave Oggyia the first time.

But this time was sweeter, more warm and soft, not rushed like the first time.

As quickly as it began, it ended. I already missed the warmth of his lips against mine.

"Where to?" I asked him.

"Follow me" he said, grabbing my hand before running down the hall.

"Hey!" I yelled playfully.

He finally slowed down once we got to the black lake, more specifically, the spot we were before, with the rest of our friends, no, family.

We quietly sat down all of the food and blankets before sitting down.

We ate, we laughed, and we stole kisses every now and then   
Around nine o clock fireworks went off around a hill, and Leo started some too. 

The difference between the two groups of fireworks was the ones on the hill showed hearts and gems, while ours showed everything. From when Leo crashed into my picnic table to this very moment. 

I ended up laying on Leo while he stroked my hair calmly.

We got up quickly when we saw there were twenty minutes until curfew.

We put the blankets in the picnic basket and ran.

We made it to my common room door with 18 minutes to spare.

"Goodnight sunshine" Leo said before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight" I said back, before turning around and saying the password that Hazel told me to get inside.

"Ok, one lady left" Piper said as I walked through the door.

About five minutes later Hazel walks in.

"Now that everyone is here, how were your dates?"

It got to me once Annabeth finished her summary of the date.  
All I said is

"I think I found my soulmate"

———————–——————  
I'm from the future and gods my writing sucked.

Love y'all,

Anxiety out! ❤️🌺


	15. Above The Stars

Hello there! This is a Jiper date (if you didn't guess already) 

Shoutout to RajitaTheFangirl for being the first one to read my cringy story :)

Enjoy!

Word count- 450

——————————————  
Jason POV–

I started walking towards the Gryffindor tower. The boys and I got ready in the Ravenclaw common room because it's closest to where the girls are. The first out was Percy. About three minutes later Leo and Frank left. I went out after them because Will and Nico said they wanted to be last.

On my way to the tower I heard laughing fill the halls. I looked down at the chocolate bouquet I bought in hogsmeade earlier that day.

I knocked on the portrait to see the love of my life.

She definitely wasn't wearing anything fancy, but she looked beautiful none the less.

She was wearing an unbuttoned red plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath. She also wore plain light washed jeans and beat up tennis shoes.

Her hair was as it usually was with feathers running up the side.

I looked at her hands to see beautiful nail art she had done herself, with her thumb, index, and pinky finger black with red specks and her middle and ring finger were painted black-red iridescent.

"You look beautiful tonight." I said.

I gave her the chocolate bouquet and she laughed the most beautiful sound.

"Ah yes, my favorite type of flower" she exclaimed once she was done with her laughing fit.

"May I have your hand?" I asked in a fake British accent.

"You may kind sir" she replied, also with an accent.

I took her arm and started running with Piper laughing behind me. Once I finally slowed down she asked,

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Touché" she replied.

We walked into hogsmeade and towards the three broomsticks.

We sat in there talking with the biggest smiles on our faces for an hour before we left.

"Here come with me" I said once we made it to the shrieking shack.

"Ok, now close your eyes" once she obliged I made sure no one was around before I had the winds carry us back to hogwarts and up the astronomy tower

"And open" i said once we landed and we're away from the ledge.

"It's beautiful" she exclaimed before sitting on the ledge.

The stars were as bright as ever and in the background you could see fireworks.

Piper leaned her head and started humming a little song that no one knows the name to.

"I love you Piper McLean."

"I love you too Jason Grace."

——————————————  
Have a beautiful day/night!

Love y'all,

Anxiety out! ❤️🌺


	16. I love You

Solangelo "date" thingy

I only own the plot!

Enjoy!

Word count- 488

——————————————  
Will POV–

"What if he says no after all?" I asked once I entered Ravenclaw common room.

"Will your fine, Nico cares al lot about you too, even if he doesn't show it." Percy said.

"And he said yes! I believe he has a thing for you too." Leo chimed in.

"Ok I believe y'all" I sighed.

I put on a jacket over my camp shirt and waited for the others to leave, Nico came in right as Jason was leaving so it was just us.

"Hey" I mentally slapped myself.

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"You'll see" I said after grabbing he hand and pulling him all the way to the forbidden forest.

"Um Will, we aren't allowed in there?" He stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"When did you ever care about the rules?" I said in return, a small smirk on my face.

I pulled him all the way into a little meadow not to deep in.

"Close your eyes." 

"Why?" He responded.

"Because I said so." 

I pulled my wand and a small basket and grew it back to size.

I opened it and sat down the hufflepuff colored blanket (Percy let me borrow it) 

"Open" I said once everything was set up.

"It's beautiful Will" his eyes lightened up so much they looked like little suns.

"Do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Yes please"

I pulled out two little sandwiches  
"Ham or pb&j?" I questioned.

"Pb please" he took it from me and started eating it.

He was so happy and at peace, I just wish he was like this all the time.

Once Nico finished his sandwich he got up and started running around.

I soon joined in and started chasing him.

"I'm gunna catch you Nico!"

He made a cute little scream and started running faster.

He was quick, but I was quicker.

I caught him and landed right on top of him.

"H-hey" he stuttered out.

He might of said something else but I cut him off by leaning down and pressing my lips against his, he froze for a second before kissing back.

it was full of tender love and happiness, I wish we could've stayed in the moment forever.

I broke the kiss and asked,

"Nico, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course sunshine!" He jumped up and gave me a giant hug.

We enjoyed the rest of the hour we had left cuddling and laughing  
When we walked back, we walked hand in hand the entire way.

Once we entered the Ravenclaw common room again we heard the voice of Jason say,

"You got together!"

We both blushed crimson but smiled anyway.

We enjoyed the rest of the night in the Ravenclaw common room laughing and smiling.

——————————————  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Love y'all,

Anxiety out!❤️🌺


	17. We’re Just Friends

(The picture above doesn't matter I just like it!)

This is my Theyna date 

Enjoy!

Word count- 462

——————————————  
Thalia pov-

I'm nervous, scratch that, I'm terrified. I just asked my best friend to go on a date with me and she said yes! Maybe I could just back out now...

"Thalia! Are you ready?" Piper yelled from the other room.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" I was wearing what I usually wear.

I finished putting on my shoes and walked out to see the most beautiful mortal woman in existence.

Reyna was wearing her usual camp shirt and black legging, her hair was in a braid on her shoulder as always, but gods she was beautiful.

"Y-you look beautiful Rey-Rey." I cursed myself, why can't you act all cool brain?!?

She laughed quietly,

Her laugh is adorable I thought to myself.

"I'm just wearing what I usually do." She said with a smile.

I regained some of my confidence and replied with,

"Who said I didn't think you are gorgeous all the time?"

That got her blushing.

I took her hand and started pulling her while running.

She yelped but quickly started running herself. 

I had layed out a blanket in the middle of the quidditch pitch, and brought some crisps.

When we made it we layed down and stared at the stars, I was pointing out constellations.

"That one right there, you see? I new her. Her name was Zoë Nightshade and she is forever in the stars." I started to cry a little as I spoke about her.

"Are you ok Thalia? Hey, it's ok, she's happy now." Reyna calmed me down.

"T-thank you Ra-Ra" I said, drying my tears from my face.

We stared at eachother in silence for a minute before quickly breaking our accidental staring contest.

"I-it's getting cold, we should probably head back inside." Reyna stuttered.

"You're right."

We walked back into the castle in silence, not the so awkward I want to die in a pit silence, but the this is very calm and peaceful quiet

When we finally made it back only Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were the only people in the room.

"Hey guys, why are you back so soon?" Ginny asked.

"We got cold." Reyna replied.

We spent the rest of the night talking about our night, having a dance party, building a pillow fort, and gossiping.

——————————–————

I'm sorry for the short chapter! I'm tired and had no inspiration. :/

I hope the next chapters are better

*there is swear warnings on any chapter that might have some, though I didn't have any before, for Ramadan!*

Have an amazing rest of your day/night my fellow demigods, satyrs, naiads, dryads, and clearsighteds!

Love y'all,

Anxiety out! ❤️


	18. Never Getting Back Together

Before you read, tell me what you think is going to happen here.

Enjoy!

Word count- 367

____________________  
Hermione pov-

"Hermione, are you okay? You don't have to go if you don't want to." Piper said while rubbing my back.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'll be quick." I got up and went to the bathroom to change, I'm going to be wearing a simple long sleeve, navy blue shirt with gray jeans and black flats. I brush my hair out and grab my scarf.

"Are you ready Mione?" Annabeth asked. 

"Yep, let's go."

Annabeth and I walked down to Hogsmeade with our arms linked together. When I saw Ron and his glare I quickly let go and mumbled a quick "bye" before walking over to him.

"Why were you walking with the death eater?" Ron demands.

"Because she is my friend, just like the rest of the exchange students. For you information, they are not deatheaters!" By the time I finished, I was yelling and the other people in hogsmeade were looking at me like an insane person, which according to Ronald, I was.

"Whatever, let's just go. I don't want to be seen out here with a crazy chick." Ron grabbed my wrist really hard and started dragging me along.

"Hey! Let me go Ronald!" I struggled against his grasp trying to escape him but he kept a good grip.

Once we got to the three broomsticks Ron let go and I started running back to the school.

"Where are you going Hermione?!" Ron yelled while running after me.

I stopped and waited for Ron to get a little closer before saying.

"We. Are. Done." I walked all the way back to the castle while Ron just sat there, dumbfounded.

I was happy that my relationship with the devil was over. Though I was happy, I still cried a river as I sat down on the sofa in front of the fire.

The rest of the girls slowly trickled in. Ginny and Luna first, followed by Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, Thalia, Reyna, and Hazel.

We were talking about our nights when it got to me.

"So how was your night Hermione?"

"I broke up with Ronald."

_____________________

Love y'all,

Anxiety out! ❤️


	19. Someone New

For this to make sense, I'm headcannoning Ginny as bi and Luna as pan.

I hope you like it!!!!!

Enjoy!

Word count- 880  
_____________________  
Ginny pov–

I'm. Done. I'm through with all of Harry's crap. Everyone is a death eater in his eyes. He doesn't give a dam about my opinions either. I can't even hang out with Hermione anymore because she's a 'traitor'. That's why I'm with Luna now. Well, Harry doesn't know. If he did, something bad would happen to her and I don't want that to happen so Luna and I devised a plan.

"Harry is taking me on a date because everyone else is. I'm breaking up with him at the same time. Right after, I'll go to the shrieking shack where you'll pick me up and we'll go back to Gryffindor common room. We got this!" I said, going over our plan.

"The only thing we haven't gotten to yet is, what are you going to wear?" Luna asked.

"I'll go see if Piper has any ideas. She is a cool person if you get to know her." 

I went downstairs to the common room where all the ES students and Hermione are getting ready. I gently tap on Pipers shoulder and she turns around.

"Hey Piper, can I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Of course, I'll be right back girls."   
She followed me back up to the dorms and I told her everything.

"Since your breaking up with him, I say wear something casual, like a sweater." She went to my suitcase and started looking for one.

"Got it!" She pulled out a dark blue and gold knit sweater that Luna gave to me on our one month anniversary about a week ago. 

She also pulled out some plain black leggings, some tan uggs, and a blue beanie the color of the sweater. I have to admit, it's a cute outfit.

"Thank you so much Piper, I hope you have an amazing night."

I hope all of you do." I gave her a hug before she left.

"Hey love, I'm gonna go change and then you can do whatever you want to my hair."

"Ok." I gave her a peck on the lips before walking into the bathroom.

True to my word, once I came out I sat down in front of Luna and let her do whatever she wanted. 

"And done!" She grabbed a mirror to show me what it was.

I looked in the mirror to see to French braids going down my neck.

"I love it babe!" I gave her a kiss before grabbing my purse and walked out the door down to Hogsmeade.

I made it down to see Harry waiting awkwardly. I wander what made me fall for him.

"Hey Harry."  
"Hey Gin." Bleh, he knows I hate that nickname.

"We're done Harry, I don't love you the way I used to."

"What?" He asked.

"We. Are. Done. Harry." I turned around and went to the shrieking shack just like planned. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Harry wasn't following, to my relief, I didn't see him anywhere.

I made it to the shrieking shack to see Luna patiently waiting. She was wearing a light purple sweater, deep purple leggings, and as usual, no shoes. Upon further inspection I noticed she was looking in the other direction so I took this as an opportunity to sneak up on her.

Once I was a foot away I wrapped my arms around her back and whispered, "I did it."

"Wonderful! Let's go back to your common room." When we made it back, Hermione was the only one there.

"Why are you back already Hermione?"

"I broke up with Ronald." She whispered before breaking down.

Luna ran over and started comforting her while I ran out the door, grabbing my scarf on the way and storming back to Hogsmeade. 

To my surprise, I didn't have to go that far because Ron was already in the courtyard of the castle. His face was red, from anger or the cold I couldn't tell. I stormed up to him and yelled,

"What did you do to Hermione?"

"Nothing. She broke up with me. I'm guessing the death eaters used the Imperius Curse to make her do that."

I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. "You are a terrible person Ronald Weasley!"

I stormed back upstairs to the common room to find the rest of the girls all sitting in a circle along with Luna and Hermione.

"May I join you all?"

"Of course, as long as Harry doesn't find out." Annabeth replied.

We spoke about our nights and once it got to me I said,

"Well, I broke up with Harry, went to find Luna at the shrieking shack, and slapped Ron. Also, Luna and I are together."

_____________________

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm also so sorry for the late update, I was on a stump. I did have a lot of fun writing this and I might do a girls night in the future.

Question:

Would anyone like me to write a oneshot for a specific ship? It could be anything you want. (I'll write for Sander Sides, Harry Potter, RiordanVerse minus Kane Chronicles, and any musical in my bio)

Love y'all,

Anxiety out! ❤️


	20. Late Nights And Pillow Forts

Hey guys, I'm super sorry for the long wait and I hope your not mad! 

Anyways, I tried to make this chapter longer but I somewhat lost interest near the end ngl

I didn't proof read so please point out any mistakes and I promise I will fix it!

Word count- 1, 500  
_____________________  
3rd pov-

"So now that everyone is here, how about we talk about how are nights went!" Annabeth suggested.

"All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Alright, let's start with Piper and go clockwise." Reyna said.

"Ok so once everyone was out of the room, Jason came up to the door like Leo did earlier but instead of real flowers, he got me chocolate ones. We walked down to the Three Broomsticks while joking around and ate. Once we finished we went to the shrieking shack and..." she switched over to Greek,  
"He made sure nobody was around before flying us up to the astronomy tower..." she switched back to English.

"Once we were up there we could see all of the stars clearly. There were also fireworks in the back but we ignored those. After a minute Jason whispered I love you, and I said it back. That was the first time we ever said it out loud."

All the other girls started clapping. Once it settled down Annabeth said, "your turn Mione!"

"Well, I ended up not wearing the dress I originally got because I would have been freezing. I walked down to Hogsmeade with Annabeth. When I walked over to Ron he called you guys death eaters and I told he was wrong. He called me a crazy chick and grabbed my wrist. When we got to the three broomsticks I broke up with him and ran back. Even though I'm happy I did I am still really upset, he was my first real relationship." Hazel got up and gave Hermione a hug.

"Thanks Hazel." She mumbled into her dress.

Once she let go, it was Annabeth's turn.

"So Piper helped me get dolled up and me and Hermione walked down to Hogsmeade together. Once the boys were in sight we parted ways and I walked down to Percy. As soon as he saw me his jaw basically hit the floor. When I got close enough he grabbed my hands gently and kissed me. We went to Hogs Head and the tea shop before heading back. That's it!" 

"Ok, next up is.... Calypso! What did you and repair boy do?" Reyna questioned.

"Ok, once I was dressed there was a knock on the painting, and Leo was there with moonlaces. I have no clue how he got them though because they're native to my island. Anyway, I gave Leo a giant hug and somebody yelled at us to go-"

Piper put her hands up in surrender, "sorry" she mumbled.

"So we walked down to a clearing and set up the picnic. After about an hour or two we saw fireworks and Leo set some off. The fireworks showed every big moment we have ever had together, including that one. We ended up having to run back to the castle so we wouldn't get yelled at though. That's basically it, the end." Calypso summed up.

"That sounded wonderful Calypso." Luna said.

"Oh it was." She replied.

"Welp, it's Reyna and I's turn so shut up." Thalia interrupted.

"Alright, I walked outside and Thalia pulled me to the quidditch pit wear there was a blanket. I won't get into what it was like first seeing each other or any of that. But long story short, sandwiches were eaten, laughter was shared, and tears were shed." Reyna wrapped up.

"Ok then." Ginny mumbled.

"Hazel go!" Piper yelled.

"Oh um well I was walking outside when someone grabbed me and turned me around, it turned out it was just Frank so that's ok. I kissed him on the cheek before we started running down the hill towards a little blanket. Calypso, we started the fireworks and like you, I loved them. Frank walked me back here and that's all." Hazel said blushing.

Everyone started aweing and giving hugs.

"What about you Ginny?" Hazel asked, anxious to get the attention of herself.

"Well, I broke up with Harry, came back up with Luna to see Hermione crying, she told us what happened and Luna stayed to comfort her, I on the other hand go really mad and went to find Ronald. Once I did I yelled at him and then slapped him. Once I got back everyone was here so I guess that's it."

"Oh no, are you ok after the breakup?" Hazel asked.

Ginny laughed before saying, "I'm fine, I've been planning to for a while anyway. Harry is really controlling. In the beginning, he had good intentions. Now, it seems as if he lost them. I hope he finds someone better anyway."

"Besides, Harry might have been the sun on my good days, but Luna has really been my moon on the bad nights." She smiled brightly.

Luna rested her head on Ginny's shoulder before saying," I can be both if you want."

"I would love that." the ginger replied.

"Is there anything else you want to add Luna?" Calypso asked softly.

"No, but I couldn't find my shoes. I suspect the nargles stoll them again."

"Alright! Let's build a fort!" Piper said with so much excitement in her voice you could fill the ocean.

_____________________  
1 hour later-

The girls managed to get every single blanket and pillow they could spare before building. 

Annabeth was the leader so she was telling everyone exactly where to put each couch, chair, blanket, or pillow and the girls followed without question.

In the end, the fort had ten rooms. 7 were bedrooms, one was a snack room, another was a movie room, and the third and biggest room was the 'living room'. It took them about an hour to make and once they were done they played   
rock-paper-scissors to decide the claiming order of rooms. 

They were all the same size, it was manly a fight to see who got the most private area. Annabeth got first dibs and chose the room closest to the door. 

Ginny, Luna, Thalia, and Reyna said they don't mind sharing rooms. 

During the rock-paper-scissors tournament Ginny will represent both herself and Luna while Reyna will represent Thalia and herself.

(I'm gonna be lazy and just show who one each tournament, sorry not sorry)

Hazel vs Hermione  
W: Hazel

Calypso vs Reyna  
W: Reyna

Piper vs Ginny  
W: Ginny

Reyna vs Hazel vs Ginny  
Tie: Hazel Ginny

Hazel vs Ginny  
W: Hazel

Piper vs Hermione vs Calypso  
Tie: piper Calypso

Piper vs Calypso  
W: Piper

Dibs order  
1: Annabeth  
2: Hazel  
3: Ginny and Luna  
4: Reyna and Thalia  
5: Piper  
6:Calypso  
7:Hermione

Hazel chose the room right next to Annabeths, Ginny and Luna chose the room next to the snack room, Reyna and Thalia chose the room furthest away from everyone, Piper chose the room next to the movie room, Calypso chose the room next to Piper, and Hermione was next to the living room.

"Now that this is done, what do we do now?" Calypso asked.

"We watch a movie!" Piper yelled.

"What's a movie?" Ginny asked.

"And how would we?" Hazel also asked.

"Well, it's basically a book that moves on a screen with actors and actresses, and we can watch it on the computer Leo made." Annabeth explained.

"Still doesn't make sense but ok." Ginny replied.

"How about we watch Hercules?" Hermione offered.

"Sure, but don't get mad when I correct the whole movie." Piper said.

"Then it's settled."Luna said.  
_____________________  
2 hours later

True to her word, Piper complained and corrected the whole movie. Nobody minded though, because everyone was talking through the moving picture. 

"Ok, I have an idea that I heard about from Dean, let's have a pillow fight!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh it's on!" The other girls replied.

Later, once the rest of the girls were sound a sleep alone in their rooms (except for Luna and Ginny, they were snuggling) Thalia and Reyna stayed up talking in hushed voices.

"So, would you like to umm, try again next weekend? Actually go out? I don't know, I doubt you would want to go out with me, I cried last time over some stars and there are so many other girls in the world who would want me-" 

Thalia was cut off by something warm that tasted suspiciously like chocolate.

She looked down a little bit to see Reyna's lips on her own, quickly recovering her shock, she closed her eyes and kissed back before the other girl pulled back with a smile.

"I'll see you next weekend." Reyna whispered.

The rest of the night was spent with silent giggles from the silly girls, forgetting the hardships they have faced and the worries of what is to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Word count- 1500

Anxiety out! ❤️🌺


	21. Will

Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Welcome to the next chapter 

This is the chapter stuff will actually start happening, the prophecy will start to come into play

I don't want to keep you waiting so bye!

(One sec, would you rather me start putting these at the top or keep them at the bottom?)

Enjoy!

Word count- 755

_____________________  
December 1st (almost two months later)

"So Reyna, do you romans celebrate Christmas or is that another holiday you ignore?" I asked.

"We celebrate Christmas Will, it's not our fault people don't want to celebrate Halloween in the legion. We just don't have time for it." 

"Fine, at least you celebrate it." I sighed, "Speaking of Christmas, are we going back to camp for the holidays?"

"I don't know, we'll have to ask Chiron." Piper said, "what class do we have next?"

"Divination with Hufflepuffs and the crackhead." We all giggled at the little nickname Reyna had given the crazy teacher.

"At least she isn't like Snape, I don't think I could deal with two of them." I rolled my eyes at Pipers words, but in my head I was silently agreeing.

"Ok, give us some juice, Thalia, how are you and Reyna?"  
"Good, but taking it slow. I already spoke to Artemis and she said as long as Reyna didn't interfere with my hunter duties and she is in fact not male, then it's ok."

"That's good to hear. I haven't known you long but I've never seen you this happy." Piper said, the sincerity visible to both Reyna and I.

"Thank you Pipes, and thank you Will for helping me get the guts to ask her out back in October."

"Of course, we should head to class, lunch is almost over." Sure enough, groups of students are starting to leave the Great Hall in the direction of education and boredom.

They got up and went over to the hufflepuff table to tell the others to hurry up.

"Ofay ofay we're coming." Percy said with his faces stuffed with food  
"Don't talk with your mouth full kelp head." Thalia teased.

Once everyone was finished, we left and started walking towards hel(heim), I mean class.

Jason and Piper were a little bit ahead of Nico and I while Thalia and Percy lingered a little behind.

I slightly nudged Nico's hand With the back of my hand and he wrapped his pinky with mine. I looked over at him to see him slightly red in the face but nothing more. I felt a small smile grow on my face and I didn't try to stop it. That was until we made it to the trap door and we needed to go up the ladder. 

Once we were all seated, Nico grabbed my hand completely and gave it a light squeeze. It was quite adorable honestly. I'm just happy we can touch hands without looking like two tomatoes with ketchup all over them.

Trelawney wasn't in the class yet, per usual so everyone was quietly chatting while we waited.

Nico Leaned up and whispered in my ear "I have a bad feeling." 

"Don't worry Angel, I doubt anything bad could happen in here." He blushed at the new nickname, I gave it to him after we started quietly dating. We aren't outright telling anyone, but if someone was to ask, we wouldn't deny it.

I squeezed his hand in reassurance and looked at him.

His cheeks had a small dusting of blush and there was a small smile tugging at his lips, just asking to show.

That was when we heard the beads clink and footsteps pat the ground quietly. We looked to the side and sure enough, saw the Professor walking towards the front of the class

"Hello class, today we will review the gift of prophecy and see if you ha-" she was cut off, and soon her eyes started to glow that eerie green that was all too familiar. Smoke started pouring from her mouth as she started talking in the low raspy voice that isn't welcome in my ears.

"12 strong demigods will leave known lands

To stop the ego of the so called hero

Before insanity, jealousy, and rage devours the souls

And the magic lands will be razed"

And then as she fell murmurs broke out around the room.

"We need to talk to McGonagall." Thalia said.

The rest of the demigods quickly followed her out the room and towards the headmasters office.

____________________

Word count- 754

Love y'all,

Anxiety out! ❤️


	22. McGonagall

Bet ya didn't see that one coming did ya!

Please enjoy!

Word count- 50

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The demigods from Slytherin and Hufflepuff came storming through the door, out of breath and with a look of urgency in their eyes.

"What's wrong young halfbloods?"

"It's starting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bum bum buuumm!

Love y'all,

JJ out! ❤️


	23. Harry

I'm not that mean so here you go, another chapter!

Enjoy!

Word count- 660  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The same day, in DADA

The voices in my head are getting louder, more convincing. I don't want to do what they say, but it's hard to resist

Turn on them, like they did to you

Take someone that means a lot, it will destroy them

They deserve

"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" I slammed my hands on the desk and realized everyone was staring at me

"What's wrong Mr.Potter?" Professor Lovewick asked

Is it just me, or does she look...amused?

"Nothing." I mumbled, and slowly sat back down

The whole lesson went by in a blur. The only thing I could remember were slight glances from Professor Lovewick. They didn't look like concerned glances, more malicious, but it felt powerful at the same time.

"Mr. Potter, please stay behind, I need to talk to you." As everyone filed out, I got more and more nervous.

Once everyone was gone, I walked up to the professors desk.

"What do you need?" I questioned

She slowly stood up, as she did I noticed things changing, her black hair got longer, her skin got paler, and worse of all, her eyes went the color of blood. I had sense I should look away but I didn't.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Oh little wizard, I'm Mania. Greek goddess of insanity and madness. I drove Voldemort mad, and I plan to do the same to you."

"But Greek stories are myths made from the past to explain events." I protested

"Ah, the Greeks had more sense than you do nowadays. I blame that on Jesus. Taking the spotlight from everyone else." She sighed, "But that is not what I want to talk about. I haven't had fun in a while. Voldemort was fun to destroy but that was a long time ago, when he came back, he didn't need me anymore. He was as insane as one could get. Hitler? That was the fourties. So you see, I'm in need of someone new. You would be a perfect candidate. I have been trying to get Ronald too and to my surprise, he really does do anything you do making him real easy to convince. Those girls on the other hand....well no matter! I only need you two. Don't think you can stop me alone Harry Potter. There are demigods among you, watch out and if you tell anyone about this, the rest of your sanity will be mine."

With that, she turned back into the beautiful young lady she was before, but her eyes don't shine with joy and happiness anymore no, they shine with malice and cruelty.

"Why tell me?" I asked

"Because young man, if you know and you value your sanity, this will devour you from the inside out and one day you will snap and cause the chaos that I desperately need."

"Fine, you win this time but I assure you-" I was cut off by the sound of the Headmistressess voice

"Everyone come to the great hall immediately, leave everything." 

"Time to go." Her mouth grew into a wicked smile before she turned and walked through the door, leaving me shocked to the core.

I realized I couldn't just stand in there forever so I left and entered the chaos that was the great hall.

"Settle down!" McGonagall yelled

"Everyone quieted and went to take a seat, not even the ghost spoke.

"We are now on lockdown, the only time you will leave the castle is to go to Hogsmeade, does everyone understand?" 

The hall broke into yells of protests but McGonagall shut them up real fast.

"Do you. Understand." This time it wasn't a question, it was a statement

When no one said anything she simply said "Back to class."

And that was it, though I think I know who the demigods May be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love y'all,

JJ out! ❤️


	24. Draco

enjoy!

Word count- 411

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slytherin common room, that night

Okey, tonight is the night. The night I'm going to try and become friends-

Or more a part of my brain whispered. That part of my brain is hidden in the depths of my mind, away from the rest of the world.

"Shut up." I mumbled

"Watcha thinking about?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

"You know what I'm thinking about Solace."

I felt the my mattress shift as Will took a seat beside me.

"Hey, I bet it's going to go fine, it may be a little bit rocky at first but I'm the end, I bet you guys will make a great team. That's how it went for Nico and I so I have a feeling you'll do great." Will's voice was softer now, more comforting. That being said I couldn't hold myself back when I gave him a giant hug, the first time I've hugged anyone in a long time.

"Wh-"

"Thank you." I whispered

"Of course. Now go find Potter and talk to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking through the halls lost in my mind and got lost a while back. I'm approaching a place I never wanted to go again, but I have a feeling I may have to.

I walked into Myrtles Bathroom and I wasn't surprised to hear hearty sobs coming from the other side of the sinks.

I quietly stepped over to Harry to see his head buried in his hands and his whole body shaking. I quickly ran over a sat next to him.

"Harry hey, hey breathe. In, hold, out, can you do it with me?"

I took a while, but I finally got Harry to steady his breathing and the tears stopped. He looked up and I saw a confusion cross his eyes.

"W-why are you here? And why did you help me?" He managed to get out

"I'm here because I wanted to make amends. I know I was a slimy git for a long time but I want to change. I want to be your friend, not your enemy. But it's up to you, you can ignore me the rest of our lives and I would still be happy because I would know that's your decision." I breathed out

"I would actually love that. Thank you Draco."

I laughed lightly, "Whats so funny?" Harry asked

"You called me Draco." I light smile danced on his lips

"I guess I did, didn't I?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Here, have some fluff before things get serious.

Love y'all,

JJ out! ❤️


	25. Frank

Enjoy!

Word count- 310  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Classes finish

"Have you noticed Harry and Draco hanging out more? Harry seems more, I don't know, less like a snob." Hazel whispered to me as we sat in the common room, doing our work.

"I noticed that too and I want to try and talk to Harry again, maybe we can be friends?" I replied.

"Yeah let's do that! First, let's go out our stuff away."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

".I think I saw him go down this hallway." Hazel said as we left the tower

"Ok, let's go."

We were walking for about ten minutes before we stumbled upon Draco and Harry laughing together.

"Um hey Harry, we have a question." Hazel started

"I think we started on the wrong foot and I was wondering if maybe, we could start again? Eventually be friends?." I continued

I saw a smile grow on Harry's face, but then, his eyes turned red and he snapped 

"What? Be friends with death eaters like you? No thank you." Then his eyes turned back to the usual emerald color and his face took on a look of pure terror in himself

"I don't mean that! I'm so so so sorry and I would love to be friends if your not mad at me now." He looked ashamed and Hazel leaned down and said

"Of course we can still be friends, but we need to figure out what just happened, because I know that isn't normal."

A light smile traced Harry's lips. Draco on the other hand looked kind of shy before he said,

"Can I be friends with you guys?" 

"Of course you can! The more the merrier." I replied  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3rd pov-

The group of four walked off together laughing and with big smiles on all their faces. Maybe this could be the beginning of something much bigger than any of us.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Take some more fluff before I leave for the week

Love y'all,

JJ out! ❤️


	26. Thalia

Hello guys, I'm proud to say I'm back!

That's really all so,

Enjoy!

Word count- 152

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At breakfast-

"Hey Thalia!" A familiar voice called from behind me

"Frank! What's up?" I asked

"Please don't be mad but we're gonna go sit with Harry." He said so fast I could barely register it

"I'm not mad but why? Hasn't he been rude to us since we've got here?" I reasoned

"Well we spoke to him yesterday and decided to give him a second chance." Frank replied

"Really? Ok, but I'm not going over there, I'm fine where I am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3rd pov-

Though it may not look it, this was  
Part of her plan. Get the strongest demigods close to little Harry and destroy there friendships and love. 

"Everything is running smoothly sister, soon everything will fall into place."

"Wonderful. We will destroy those young demigods and wizards along with everything they love and cherish."


	27. Hermione

Word count- 980

I tried to write a longer one to make up for yesterday

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm honestly surprised they are talking to him, he just seems so happy for once." I said looking down the table.

"Those two have that effect on people." I looked over at Thalia to see her not even paying attention, instead looking at Slytherin table, more importantly at a certain Puerto Rican girl.

"You totally fancy her." Ginny said, following Thalia's line of view

"What, no! What are you talking about?" She turned her head so fast I thought it would snap. Her face looked like a red cherry tomato.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Neville chimed in

"Leave her alone guys, so what she has the hots for someone? It's none of our business." Dean said

"Thank you!" Thalia picked up her plate and moved next to Dean, who stuck his tongue out at us in good fun.

We started talking and laughing at other topics, we even taught Neville, Seamus, and Ginny what vines were. We really were having a great time before everything started shaking. Immediately all the muggleborns, exchange students, and some halfbloods yelled "Under the tables!" Surprisingly almost everyone listened. "Hold the benches and table legs!" 

It lasted for about thirty seconds, but it slowly got more and more violent and suddenly stopped.

Everyone started coming back up and all hell broke loose.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall yelled, "Everyone go back to your dorms, grab a pillow, blanket, and your school trunk. We are staying in the great hall until further notice." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Gryffindor Girls Dorms-

"What do you think that was?" Ginny asked

"An earthquake." Thalia and I answered at the same time.

"Does everyone have everything they need? I asked

"Yup!" They called 

"Then let's go!" Thalia hollered

We met up with Neville and Dean and Seamus in the common room and ran down to the great hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Great Hall-

Not many people were here yet so we ran over to a corner and claimed the whole area so all of our friends could sit together. The next people to come in were our Ravenclaw friends, (Leo, Calypso, Annabeth, and Luna) who quickly spotted us and came over. Next we're the Hufflepuffs, (Nico, Jason, and Percy) and they took a little bit longer to find us. Then the Slytherins came over, (Piper, Reyna, and Will). The last people to come were Hazel and Frank, along with...Harry and Draco? That's why they took so long.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if Harry and Draco sit with us too?" Hazel asked

"Uhh sure? But first, Harry has to promise not to hit on me." Annabeth said

"I promise I won't, and I'm sorry for being so terrible to you guys. I know that doesn't excuse everything I've done but I want to try and start over, if that's ok with you guys." Harry responded

"Then it's settled. Come on and yes, I think it would be wonderful to try and be friends." Calypso said

Everyone sat down there sleeping bags (that were given to us by McGonagall) our pillows, and our blankets.

"Let's make a wall around our stuff with the trunks." Neville suggested 

"I like that plan." Dean claimed

"I do too." Piper piped up (I've wanted to do that the whole book I'm sorry)

So that's what we did.

After we finished we just sat around and started talking and laughing like Thalia, Dean, Seamus, Neville and I were doing just an hour or so before. This time though, it feels like we may have a little bit of peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 hours later-

I shouldn't have thought that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1 hour ago-

Everything was perfect. We started playing truth or dare and so far everything has been fine. Dean kissed Seamus, Percy has to wear a glittery scarf until the game finishes, and I still haven't had to go. But I should have known, good things never last.

STORY BREAK

Let me give you some perspective real fast, no one wanted to be in the middle of the great hall so the walls have giant groups of students who did the same thing as our main group, they put their trunks around them. This also gives the teachers a lot of room to patrol and other stuff. This is important information!

STORY BEGIN

It started of kind of quiet, most of the other students were ignoring it, teachers bicker all the time. But when it got louder, we couldn't ignore it anymore. We paused the game and looked up. We saw McGonagall and Lovewick arguing in the middle of the great hall and gradually getting louder.

We didn't know what they were arguing about (I.E. the author doesn't know either) but it must have been serious.

So serious that ms. Lovewick started changing. Black hair got longer, her tan skin paled to the color of the clouds, and her eyes, they changed to the color of blood.

McGonagall backed up and yelled "What are you!" 

"Oh little witch, I'm Lyssa, the Greek spirit of-" she was cut off by Annabeth, who was now standing on someone's trunk "Mad Rage and Frenzy. What are you doing here?" She seemed surprisingly calm.

"Correct daughter of Athena. I think you know exactly why I'm here, but don't worry, I'm only the one of many threats to come. Don't worry, no one but your little posse will remember this encounter." 

She started to glow, she said one last thing before disappearing, "Remember December 31st."

"Close your eyes!" Jason yelled

We did as told, and when we opened, she was gone. Everyone was doing exactly what they were before the incident. 

"Well um, Hermione, truth or dare?" Draco asked

I smirked a little, "Dare."

"Whats with the smirk?" He questioned 

"You called me Hermione....Draco." 

"Oh, I guess I did. Anyways, I dare you to go and give Pansy Parkinson a big hug."

"Alright." I sighed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading!

JJ out! ❤️


	28. Leo

Word count- 431

This is more of a filler but

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week later (Dec. 15)-

The earthquakes are getting stronger. No one is allowed to leave the great hall unless you need to use the restroom, in which there are three breaks a day for that in which you go with the rest of your house. The only thing keeping most of us going is the Christmas Party. McGonagall sent letters out to all the parents and Chiron telling them leaving Hogwarts isn't safe for now. That also means, people are getting rejected and asked out all day, everyday. Obviously I'm going with Calypso, Percy with Annabeth, Piper with Jason, Will with Nico, Ginny with Luna, and Hazel with Frank. 

What I didn't see coming however, is Thalia and Reyna. I also didn't expect Draco asking Harry; and him saying yes! I was kind of expecting Dean to ask Seamus but it still surprised me.

Ever since that hug with Pansy, Her and Hermione have been getting close. That means Pansy has joined our corner and now those two are going as friends. But just because we all have dates, doesn't mean we don't get asked anymore. It's quite annoying actually, but it's fine I guess. Honestly? I am 99% sure something bad is going to happen at this dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Christmas Eve-

Today is the first day we've been let out of the castle in who knows how long. We only have two hours to get a dress, suit, or whatever else is needed. The girls split to one group, except for Thalia who came with us, and we went looking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two hours later-

Once we were settled into our spots back in the corner we started showing what we got.

"Let's start with Annie and go clockwise." Ginny said

"Alright. So I got this dress." It was a black long sleeve dress on top but the skirt was blue and had snow flakes on it. "It's so pretty." Percy said "thank you" she replied

(Since I'm lazy here are the rest of the dresses)

Hermione- the same glittery red off the shoulder she bought but didn't wear

Ginny- white shirt with jean overall dress

Luna- light pink sweater dress

Piper- red halter top with black skirt

Thalia- tuxedo dress

Reyna- black sleeveles dress

Hazel- grey sweater dress

Calypso- same dress from last time

Pansy- dark purple and black floral dress 

Boys-

They all got regular tuxedos except for frank who got a grey one to match Hazel

(Author is now done being a lazy piece of shist)

Now all that's left is to wait until morning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JJ out! ❤️


	29. Will

Word count- 444

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Christmas Eve Night-

I can't sleep, I normally can't on Christmas Eve anyway. It used to be because of excitement but now it's out of fear. I'm scared that if I go to sleep an earthquake will happen again and if someone gets injured, I'll be to tired to realize what I'm doing. Nightmares also scare me. The thing is, my eyes are starting to droop and I'm not sure I'll stay awake much longer-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nightmare-

I'm 12 again and I'm running through the forest.

"Lee?" I called, I haven't seen my brother since the battle and I'm getting worried.

That's when I heard him,

"William?" I heard a hoarse voice whisper. I turned to my left and saw him.

"Lee! Oh my gods what happened?" He had a deep gash on the side of his head that had a steady flow of blood trickling out. I used a trick Lee first thought me when I was claimed to see if a person had any internal injuries.

His lungs were punctured, two of his ribs were cracked, and his legs were broken.

"Giant." He laughed slightly before coughing.

"You gonna be okay I promise." I said, but I was unsure. I tried using the hymn He taught me to heal, but the light dimmed as I went over him. 

"No. No no no no no your going to make it." Tears started falling now, he has to make it, he just has to.

"William breathe, I'm not going to make it, that's ok. Micheal will take care of you now, play tons of pranks on the Stolls for me ok?" 

"O- ok. We can do the one you always wanted to do, with the tripwire and the fart arrows." We both laughed at that.

"Tell Micheal he needs to live longer than me. Tell Austin his music brightened my day. Tell Kayla her archery rivals Apollo and Artemis."

A waterfall of tears cascaded down my cheeks. "I will, I'll tell all of them."

He shakily grabbed my hand,

"One more thing, William, you are strong, you are brave, I have never seen a better healer than you. You give the most, you have the biggest heart, you keep the family together. Without you, our cabin would be chaos. Thank you for singing with me." His hand went limp in mine

"Lee? Lee no, you can't be gone, there is so much I still want to say to you, come back! Wait! I'm not ready to loose you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After nightmare-

"No!" I bolted upright from my sleeping bag. It was still dark and no one was awake. I burst into tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Have sad Will because why not.

Is this angst? I'm not sure. 

Love y'all,

January out! ❤️


	30. Annabeth

Uh guys, gals, non binary pals, there are only three chapters left. I'm really excited but at the same time kinda scared. I've been writing this basically all year and the fact that it will be over soon is kinda scary.

Anyways, thanks for reading and as always,

Enjoy!

Word count- 436

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Christmas Day-

I woke up to shaking, I'm not surprised but it did startle me a little. Anyways, today is Christmas! The thing is, I feel a like something bad is going to happen today. I could look into it but I don't want to worry over nothing. Today is supposed to be fun, so let it be!

I looked around and everyone is awake, though Will looks more tired than normal. Did he get sleep last night? Of course he did, he's the doctor, he knows he needs sleep. It's probably just my imagination.

"Anyone know what time it is?" I asked

"It's about 10:00 am, your the last one up." Nico responded

Huh, that's odd. I'm normally one of the first ones awake.

We spoke for a while, don't ask me what, I wasn't really paying attention if I'm being honest. I'm guessing it was 11 or 12 when the Headmistress got up and announced,

"Girls, come with me to get ready for the ball, boys go with Flitwick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After getting ready-

The time now read 6 pm and the ball was about to start. All of our stuff has been pushed against the walls and the room has been decorated. Everyone is excited and I would say, everything is going just perfectly. I really doubt anything could ruin this night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1 hour later-

Oh past Annabeth, you have no clue how wrong you were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
30 minutes ago-

Everything is going wonderfully, that is, until Harry started walking away. I decided I would go get him and see what his deal was. He was ignoring everyone's call outs for him to come back, even Draco's.

I followed him as he left the Great Hall, as he walked out of the big gates of Hogwarts, through the forbidden forest and into an open glade.

That's when he stopped. 

"Come our Child of Athena, I know you're there." His voice wasn't his own, but I didn't recognize it either. I decided to listen to the voice and come out. 

"Who are you?" I asked, dagger in hand.

Something started forming behind Harry until it was a being. 

The black haired boy still wasn't moving and that was worrying.

"Oh how rude of me, let me introduce myself. I am Phthonus."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love y'all,

January out!❤️


	31. Piper

Sorry this one is a little shorter but 

Enjoy!

Word count- 256

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back inside-

Annie went to go get Harry around ten minutes ago, and I'm getting worried. Bringing someone back should take five minutes at most, and knowing Annabeth it would take less than even that.

"Guys I think we should go find Annie, she should be back by now." I said

"How about we have a few people stay since our group is so big?" Calypso suggested

"Alright, the boys stay." Thalia decided

"But-" Percy started

"No buts lover boy, we're big girls, we can take care of ourselves." Ginny interrupted

Percy sighed, "All right."

"Let's go girls." Reyna called

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside-

"Alright, the snow is pretty thick so we should be able to see the footprints." Hermione announced

"Can someone please light this area up?" Pansy asked annoyed

"Yeah I got it." Ginny answered

With a little incantation the whole are was brightened and we could actually see the footprints.

"Ok, this way guys." I started walking in the same direction as the forest.

We followed them to an open area of the forest before they suddenly stopped.

"What? It's like they just disappeared." Hermione whispered.

"It's because they did." Luna said. This is the first time she has spoken the whole time.

"Let's check the trees." Hazel suggested

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 minutes later-

"This is useless." Thalia decided

We all nodded in agreement.

"Over here guys! I need a little help right about now!" 

"Annabeth." We all said.

We ran in the direction of her voice, a light getting closer and closer until-

"Goodnight dove." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love y'all,

January out! ❤️


	32. Hazel

Word count- 751

So I can't write action scenes so they are pretty lame.

Part of this is inspired by heathers "I Am Damaged." So if you haven't heard the song listen to it.

I won't annoy you anymore so

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cyclopes!" I yelled, but it was too late. Everyone had been grabbed by the large one-eyed beasts, except for me, that is.

There were three, about fifteen feet tall, short for a Cyclopes but just as strong and ugly. They each had two of my friends, one in both meaty hands.

I quickly looked and felt for any precious metal or gem, but came up with nothing.

"What do you want with us?" I yelled.

"We want nothing but to get you out of the way." A new voice spoke softly.

"Who said that?" I asked

"Ms. Levesque, did you forget about your teacher already?"

"Lyssa! What are you doing, and why?" I yelled at her

"Oh young one, I'm just following order."

"What do you mean? Who is giving you orders?!" I had so many questions but I was cut off before I could ask anymore.

"Hush now child." Lyssa said

"You want to know who my commander is? Ask her yourself."

She bowed and I slowly turned around to see a ten foot tall black shadow with glowing white eyes and a malicious smile.

"Who are you?!" I called out

"Little one, I am Mania, the Greek goddess of insanity and madness. Before you ask, I am here to destroy these wizards once and for all. I am all for an easy victory, but it would be quite humorous to see you and your puny friends try to beat us."

She snapped her fingers and my friends were dropped. Upon impact, they woke up."

"Let the battle begin." The two goddesses disappeared leaving us to fight the three Cyclopi. 

"We got this girls!"

Time was a blur, I don't remember much other than the light of spells being cast and the clinking of metal swords and daggers.

We won the first battle, but there were more to come.

"Annabeth, you got here first, what happened?" Pansy asked 

"Well, we just saw two goddesses, but there is a god too, Phthonus, jealousy. He had Harry under his control. I think if we-"

"ROUND TWO" A booming voice bellowed 

The god that Annabeth was previously speaking of appeared.

"Well, you little girls are smart, but can you fight?" He asked

"You can bet you chocolate frogs we can!" Hermione yelled.

This time was different, the god expected swords, what he got were charms and jinxs he couldn't fight.

The fight ended when Ginny cast a silent spell. Our enemy turned to stone and exploded.

"What spell was that?" Annabeth asked

"Doesn't matter, who is next!" She yelled

"You fight your enemies well, but how about your friends?" Mania asked

"ROUND THREE" the voice called out

Ron came out of the trees and everyone but Hermione was pushed away.

We banged on the invisible wall but to no avail. 

"No no no little ones, this battle is for Granger alone. If Weasley wins, everyone in and out of the castle perishes. If Granger wins, she chooses one to die. Your goal is to knock the opponent down."

"BEGIN"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione hollered, sending Rons' wand out of reach

Next she called "Alarte Ascendare!" Sending the ginger boy sky high, landing on his bum.

"It appears the winner is Granger. Who would you like to sacrifice? I will give you five minutes."

Ron got up and went over to her. The barrier between us was still up.

"I'm going to sacrifice myself." Mione whispered

"No." He replied

"No?"

(This next part is literally just Heathers because I was inspired.)

"I am damaged, far too damaged.   
But you're not beyond repair,  
stick around here, make things better 'cause you beat me fair and square." Ron stated 

"Please stand back now."

Hermione took one step backwards.

"Little further"

7 more steps.

"Don't know what this thing will do. I hope you miss me. Wish you'd kiss me. Then you'd know I worship you. I'll trade my life for yours."

Realization hit Hermione like a bomb

"Oh my God..."

"And once I disappear"

"Wait, hold on!"

"Clean up the mess down here!"

"Not this way!"

"Our love is God."

"Say hi to God."

Those were the last words ever said to Ronald Weasley.

(Almost ended here ngl)

"Everyone else is spared but be warned, you will see us again." Mania said

"I believe it, and we will be ready." Hermione responded, brave despite the tears streaming down her face.

That was an intense thirty minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love y'all,

January out! ❤️


	33. Jason

So umm, Hi. We are officially back to the pov who started it all. I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with this story till the end through all of its crappy glory. This is it. The last chapter. Anyways, let's start

Enjoy!

Word count- 621

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kings Cross Station-  
(End of year)

"Are you going to be ok Mione?" I asked. I heard what happened that night, and I'm not sure her being alone after all of that is the greatest.

"I'll be fine, it's going to take a while but I think I'll survive." She responded honestly 

"I'm going to miss you." I said

"I'll miss you too."

Hermione and I got really close during the year and not seeing her will be odd.

"Group hug!" Leo and Will yelled

Once everyone released Ginny said "We are all staying connected, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Draco giggled 

"Ginny, Harry, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called

"We have to go, send you owls!" Harry called as they ran

"Bye!"

Slowly the group disappeared and the train station cleared.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Percy asked

"I think so, yeah." Nico said, we all nodded in agreement

"One door closes, another one opens." Thalia started

"Let's move on to the next chapter." Reyna continued.

We all put our hand on the shield lying in front of us.

"It's time." Calypso finished.

The next thing we knew we were on Half Blood Hill. I looked down the hill to see Sally, Paul, and Estelle Blofis, Artemis, Naomi Solace, and Tristan McLean.

"Dad!" Piper yelled before running down

"Hi mom, hi Paul!" Percy called

Thalia walked down the hill before bowing in front of Artemis.

"Hello my lady."

"Hello Thalia, are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Reyna?" Artemis called from up the hill

"Yes lady Artemis?" She asked

"Would you like to come with us?"

"That would be amazing."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She smiled

Thalia and Reyna each took one of Artemis' hands before disappearing.

The rest of us made are way down the hill.

"We have room in our new home if anyone would like to come?" Sally offered

"Well if it isn't to bothersome-" Leo started

"Of course not! You can stay, you just have to do chores like Percy." Paul interrupted 

"Can Calypso stay too?" He asked

"The more the merrier!" They answered

"Oh Annabeth! Your father asked us to bring you to the airport." Sally remembered

"What about you Jason?" Percy questioned

"I have things to do here at camp, thank you for the offer though Perce!" I replied cheerily

"Alright then, Leo, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, let's get this show on the road!" Paul said

"I'm afraid we have to go too. We have a flight to catch." Piper announced

"Bye Pipes!" I hugged her before she was gone.

Once she was gone I asked Hazel and Frank 

"How are you guys going to get to New Rome?"

"Arion." They responded at the same time before calling the noble steed.

They climbed on and said "Buy guys!"

"Bye!"

This only left Nico, Will, and me.

"Hey mama!" Will said

"You two ready?" She asked

"Where are you two going?" I questioned Will

"Texas!" He yelled

"Also, we are ready mama."

"Then let's head out, it will be a long road trip but it can be fun!" Will's mom was very enthusiastic.

Nico gave me a hug before saying "have a good summer."

"You too dork." I responded

They got in the car and drove off.

I made my way back up the hill.

It's good to be home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One month later-

"Piper, there is something I need to tell you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the last time this story,

Love y'all,

January out! ❤️


End file.
